Sin ti
by cintia black
Summary: Contest: S.L.N.Él se había ido, la había dejado sola, sin sueños ni futuro…sin regalo de Navidad.


**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

**"Contest Sintiendo la Navidad "**

Título: Sin ti.  
>Penname: Cintia Black.<br>Summary: Él se había ido, la había dejado sola, sin sueños ni futuro…sin regalo de Navidad.  
>Número de palabras: 3.506<p>

Imagen utilizada: N° 13, Un regalo inesperado  
>Canción utilizada: N° 16, All by Myself- Celine Dion<br>Frase utilizada: N° 10, Fuiste mi regalo de Navidad perfecto

Página del Contest: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad

* * *

><p>Sentada frente a la ventana viendo como los copos de nieve caían formando en el suelo una fina capa blanca que llenaba de esperanza y ambiente navideño a los transeúntes, estaba Bella, sola en el pequeño apartamento que compartía con su amiga Alice desde hace unos meses, justo después de lo sucedido, decidió dejar su casa e irse a vivir con su amiga<p>

Por fin era mayor de edad y no tendría que rendir cuentas a nadie. Cuando todo podría mejorar, _él_ la había dejado; llevaba meses sin verlo ni siquiera la llamó en su cumpleaños, se había ido de la ciudad y no había dejado rastro, lo único que dejó fue el profundo dolor que sentía en su alma al saber que había huido como un cobarde rompiendo todas las promesas que algún día ambos se hicieron.

Nadie de su familia sabía de _él_, ni Alice que era su hermana pequeña y la más cercana a _él_. Miró hacía el hermoso árbol de navidad que estaba en el salón de la casa, su amiga había decorado todo dos días atrás, ella no tenía muchos ánimos para celebrar nada mucho menos una fiesta donde se debe de estar rodeada de familia, amigos y personas a las que amas y con las cuales no podía contar; recordaría demasiadas cosas, por lo que se había quedado sola en su casa sentada al lado de aquel árbol mientras los recuerdos la inundaban sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Todo fue tan difícil desde un principio ¿quién iba a pensar que podría enamorarse de un hombre doce años mayor que ella? Sin embargo todo su mundo giró en torno a _él_ cuando Alice se lo presentó uno de esos días que habían quedado en su casa para terminar un trabajo de biología. Recordaba como si fuese ayer como sus ojos verdes la miraban intensamente y como se derritió ante ellos. Siempre quiso ignorar lo que sentía cada vez que lo encontraba, era una niña a su lado y _él_ tenía una espectacular novia con la que iba a casarse en pocos meses, era imposible, un amor prohibido, algo con lo que sólo se puede soñar; ya no solo por la edad, también por las enormes diferencia que había entre la Srta. Perfecta y ella, una simple estudiante de instituto.

Dos meses escasos antes de que él se casara, salió a celebrar el fin de los exámenes y le encontró en una discoteca bebiendo, estuvo tentada de saludarle pero sería demasiado doloroso acercarse a _él_ y no poder tocarlo como quería. Todo un tópico, dieciséis años y enamorada perdidamente del hermano mayor de su mejor amiga, el inalcanzable Edward Cullen.

Ignoró que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que él bailando como si no hubiera mañana, pero su mirada siempre se escapaba para verlo y cada vez que lo hacía descubría que no dejaba de apartar sus ojos de ella.

_Una mano agarró su cintura girándola para que mirara al dueño de las manos que la sujetaban, inconcebible creer que él estuviera frente a ella._

_- ¡Hola Bella! – Le sonrió embobada, ese era el efecto que tenía sobre ella- ¿me concederías una pieza de baile? – asintió y dejó que esos brazos la rodearan mientras su cuerpo se acercaba más al suyo._

Desde ese instante su cuento de hadas comenzó a hacerse realidad. No supo cómo pero consiguió trabajar en sus oficinas como becaria; poco después descubriría que Edward había movido sus hilos como director general de la compañía, deseaba estudiar dirección de empresas y aquello serían unas buenas prácticas para empezar a tener experiencia en esa área.

Lo que empezó como un juego se volvió más serio; Edward necesitaba cada vez más su ayuda en la empresa por lo que pasaron horas y horas en aquella oficina, hasta que un día él le dio la mayor de sus alegrías, un rayo de esperanza a sus ilusiones; a veinte días de su boda lo había anulado todo, volvía ser un hombre libre. No supo por qué pero en ese instante se lanzó a sus brazos, pero lo que nunca esperó fue sentir sus manos en su barbilla y la levantarla para besarla, su primer besó, la primera vez que un hombre la besaba, se derritió entre sus brazos. Edward la quería.

Desde ese día todo empezó a ser un sueño que se hacía realidad, le confesó que tuvo que romper con su prometida por que desde el instante que la miró en esa discoteca no hubo en el mundo nadie más que ella. Su vida era perfecta, lo tenía a su lado ¿que más podía pedir? pero todo no siempre es como se quiere, su amor no podía ser mostrado en público, tenían que esconderse para poder darse un simple beso, para poder acariciarse.

_Estaba tumbada sobre él en el sofá de su oficina, mientras sentía su mano acariciando su brazo._

_- Estoy cansada de esconderme, te quiero Edward, quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa –la mano de él dejó de subir por su brazo y se paró en seco mientras se levantaba del sofá dejándola a ella allí tumbada._

_- Sabes que eso no es posible Bella, eres menor de edad –se sentó mirándole._

_- Nadie me esta obligando a nada –Edward se agachó mirándola mientras cogía sus manos._

_- Lo sé pero ¿qué pensarían tus padres, los míos, tu hermano? –dejó de mirarlo. Siempre era lo mismo; a la mierda sus familias, ella era feliz con él y debían comprenderlo- debemos esperar._

_- Dos años –vio como asentía- es tanto tiempo._

_- Pronto cumplirás diecisiete y solo será uno – se acercó a sus labios sonriéndole y le besó con la necesidad de sentir su calor una vez más._

Muchas veces había intentado seducir a Edward para pasar de los besos a algo más pero él se resistía diciéndole que todavía no era el momento, que debían esperar, tenía que ser especial. Le atormentaba pensar que no la deseaba o que incluso era una niñita que no podría complacerle, pero todos sus temores se esfumaron cuando el día antes de su cumpleaños número diecisiete la invitó a su apartamento, entró en el y todo estaba lleno de velas y en medio de su gran salón había una mesa para dos.

_Su ojos sorprendidos miraban todo a su alrededor, se mordía el labio inferior para no llorar, era lo más romántico que podría haber hecho, sus brazos rodearon su cintura y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él._

_- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_- Gracias-se giró y lo besó- te quiero._

_- Y yo a ti preciosa –volvió a besarlo pero esta vez con más pasión, Edward le correspondía pero tuvo que apartarla cuando comenzó a subir su camisa._

_- Bella calma, hay tiempo para todo, primero deberíamos cenar –ella negó volviendo a besarlo._

_- No –dijo con decisión- es mi cumpleaños y quiero mi regalo –oyó como él reía- por favor, luego cenaremos, por favor._

_- Bella…-le suplicó él, le besó de nuevo y en ese momento no encontró resistencia por su parte, sintió como la alzaba en brazos y la llevaba hacia el dormitorio- prometo no hacerte daño._

_- Confió en ti._

_Sintió como acariciaba con sus labios su cuello, lo echó para atrás para que tuviera más acceso, cerró sus ojos cuando los labios de Edward iban hacia sus pechos, sus manos fueron hacia su camiseta y la sacó por encima de su cabeza entonces vio el perfecto torso desnudo de Edward, y no perdió ocasión para acariciarlo; él se inclinó para besarla._

_- Solo disfruta, siente… hoy todo es para ti –su blusa fue abierta con cuidado mientras él hablaba, lo ayudó en el proceso, poco después Edward soltó el broche de su sujetador dejándola ahora desnuda de cintura para arriba._

_Gimió cuando sus cuerpos se tocaron por primera vez, apreció como él ya estaba bastante excitado, llevó sus manos hacia allí pero la retuvo y negó con su cabeza, suspiró._

_Poco después ninguno de los dos tenía nada encima, en un movimiento imperceptible la cabeza de él se perdió entre sus piernas y un grito se escuchó en la habitación cuando sintió su lengua allí;, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse era como tocar el cielo con las puntas de los dedos, no iba a aguantar mucho más pero para su sorpresa él se retiró, lo miró enfadada pero él solo sonrió alzándose para besarla con intensidad, probó sus propios jugos, estaba tan extasiada que no noto cuando él se posicionaba en su entrada, dejaron de besarse y Edward la miró pidiéndole permiso, asintió, el comenzó a adentrarse poco a poco en ella sintiendo a la vez molestias por el cuerpo extraño que estaba intentando entrar, los labios de Edward la envolvieron cuando el dolor recorrió su cuerpo, había entrado en ella completamente._

_Se quedó parado hasta que su respiración se calmó._

_- Estoy bien._

_Entonces el dolor comenzó a cambiar al más profundo de los placeres, nunca en su vida había podido imaginar nada mejor que aquello, había llegado al mismísimo cielo, pero todo se volvió oscuro minutos después cuando el orgasmo llegó a ella._

_- Te amo –le susurró en su oído mientras él se desplomaba sobre ella._

Fue noche más especial de su vida, se entregó a él de todas las maneras posibles, fue su primera vez y siempre la recordaría, fue con el hombre que amaba, se sintió la mujer más feliz del universo, y ni la huida de él, ni su familia, ni el mismísimo diablo le quitaría esa felicidad momentánea.

Cerró sus ojos mientras lágrimas traicioneras caían por sus mejillas, se levantó del suelo y fue hasta el reproductor de música.

Se sentó nuevamente en su sofá recogiendo sus piernas mientras los primeros acordes comenzaban a escucharse, él si había existido, no fue producto de su imaginación.

_All by myself_

_Don´t wanna be_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_

_All by myself_

_Don´t wanna be_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_

¿Por qué le había dejado sola?

La abandonó cuando todos se enteraron que estaban juntos; Charlie quiso matarlo al igual que su hermano Emmett, pero ella lo defendió ante todos diciéndoles que lo amaba. Ese mismo día se marchó a vivir con su amiga a pesar de que Renee le rogó que no se marchara. Alice, a pesar de ser la única que los comprendía y que los había apoyado, la primera en enterarse de todo, nada sirvió para retenerlo a su lado.

_La llevó hasta la esquina de su casa donde siempre se despedían para no ser vistos._

_- Bésame-le rogó cuando bajó del coche._

_- Bella nos pueden ver –lo miró haciendo un puchero, lo vio mirar hacia todos lados y cuando comprobó que no había nadie se inclinó hacia ella y la besó suavemente pero ella no quería eso quería algo más, por lo que le agarró por el cuello y profundizó el beso, no se quejó cuando la agarró de la cadera atrayéndola más hacia él._

_- ¿Bella?_

_Dejó de besar a Edward aterrada al oír la voz de su madre y se giró con cuidado, el pánico se hizo presa de ella al ver también allí a su padre, su cara mostraba la más pura cólera, sólo miraba a Edward, entonces lo vio venir hacia él._

_- No –se puso delante para no dejar a su padre pasar._

_- Apártate Bella –le dijo su padre con furia agarrándola del brazo, negó mientras las lágrimas iban corriendo por su rostro._

_- Déjalo Bella – miro a Edward sobre su hombro e iba a decirle que no lo permitiría cuando otra voz los interrumpió._

_- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –la voz de su hermano Emmett la hizo temblar, estaba con su novia Rosalie y justo al lado de Renee que no paraba de llorar- ¿papá?_

_Eso no podía estar pasando, se negaba a ello, miró a su padre y después a su hermano._

_- Este malnacido de aquí estaba besando a tu hermana._

_- ¿Besando? Papá, solo se estarían despidiendo, Edward solo trajo a Bella después de estudiar con Alice. – le dijo totalmente convencido; Emmett era solo un año menor que Edward pero eran buenos amigos desde la infancia._

_- ¿Despidiendo? ¿besándola como si no hubiera un mañana?_

_La cara de Emmett cambio en segundos, nadie lo vio venir cuando ya estaba encima de Edward golpeándole._

_- ¡Suéltalo Emmett! ¡déjalo! –intentó ir hasta Edward pero su padre le agarraba del brazo._

_- Nos vamos de aquí Bella –intentó resistirse al agarre de su padre, gritó el nombre de Edward pero la arrastró hasta su casa mientras Emmett agarraba a Rosalie e iba con ellos; entró en su casa y fue corriendo hasta su cuarto azotando la puerta de golpe._

_Tras llorar durante una hora seguida decidió que no quería vivir más allí, comenzó a hacer su maleta, bajó las escaleras y todos la miraron._

_-¿Dónde vas Bella? –le dijo su madre mirando la maleta con horror._

_- Me marcho, no quiero veros más en mi vida ¡os odio!_

_Su padre la agarró del brazo- no vas a ninguna parte jovencita, eres menor de edad –las lágrimas recorrían su rostro._

_- Lo amo, por mucho que me retengáis aquí nada cambiara._

_Frustrada subió a su habitación, su madre intentó hablar con ella y rogarle que no hiciera una locura como escaparse, le prometió que no haría nada y se marchó tranquila de su cuarto, pero esa misma noche saltó al árbol que estaba junto a su ventana y salió de su casa para siempre._

La buscaron durante tres días pero al encontrarla no consiguieron que la puerta del apartamento de Alice fuera abierta, Charlie le juró que si no abría esa puerta se olvidaría que alguna vez tuvo una hija.

No había vuelto a verlos desde aquella vez, su madre había ido a visitarla algunas veces y en cuanto a Emmett sabía que alguna vez podría tener de nuevo a su hermano con ella.

….

Un día su cuento de hadas se acabó.

_Volvió de clases cansada, sólo quería sentarse en su sofá y descansar, abrió la puerta del apartamento que compartía con Alice y se sorprendió al encontrar a Edward allí creía que no le vería hasta dos horas después cuando fuera a la oficina a trabajar._

_Se acercó y lo besó, sintió ese besó extraño- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Tenemos que hablar- Bella asustada se sentó y él la siguió ¿por qué esa mirada tan sería? el nunca era así con ella - Ayer tuve una fuerte discusión con mi padre por…_

_- Sé que Carlisle y nadie nos entiende, pero no importa, solo somos tu y yo Edward nos quedan pocos meses y después podremos huir de todo esto, como siempre lo hemos planeado, mi amor queda tan poco._

_Lo miró pero no vio en sus ojos la decisión de siempre cuando hablaban de sus planes de futuro._

_- Creo que mi padre tiene razón en muchas cosas –abrió su boca anonadada- esto no puede continuar- se levantó y se quedó mirando por la ventana del salón- te estoy limitando tanto Bella, eres tan joven, tienes que disfrutar de tu vida y yo soy demasiado egoísta al querer retenerte a mi lado toda la vida._

_- Mi vida eres tú –apoyó la frente en su espalda-es a ti a quien quiero, a nadie más._

_Se dio la vuelta separándola- lo siento, yo no puedo con esto…no eres…para mí Bella._

_Las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos- no soy lo suficiente buena._

_- Perdóname_

_Negó con su cabeza- no te vayas, no me dejes…_

_Besó suavemente su frente y salió por la puerta de aquel apartamento._

Se hundió en una profunda depresión cuando se marchó, desde ese día nunca lo volvió a ver y ahora estaba sola sin él. Todas las ilusiones, los planes de futuro, todo se esfumó… ya no existía.

El timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar, presentía que era Alice que deseaba que fuera a celebrar la navidad, entonces recordó que ella tenía llaves; cuando abrió la puerta no había nadie, miró a ambos lados de la puerta, e iba a cerrarla cuando su vista se posó en el suelo, un oso de peluche y una caja redonda a su lado la esperaban, en seguida se agachó para recogerlos, sólo él le podía regalar eso, las dos navidades que habían pasado juntos su regalo siempre iba acompañado de un pequeño peluche, llevó las manos a su boca llorando y entró de nuevo con ambas cosas entre sus brazos. Sentándose en el sofá abrazó fuertemente su peluche y después abrió la caja, dentro había una nota y pudo apreciar la letra de Edward, la sacó rápido para leerla.

_Tu verdadero regalo está tras la puerta._

Dejando todo allí, corrió hasta ella abriéndola de nuevo, allí, sustituyendo a su peluche estaba él, después de tantos meses, más delgado y demacrado. Lágrimas recorrían su rostro al volver a ver esos ojos tristes.

- Perdóname.

No pudo resistirlo y se tiró a sus brazos, lloró sobre su hombro durante varios minutos, había vuelto, estaba allí de nuevo, con ella.

Cuando se separó de él juntaron sus frentes, cerró sus ojos aspirando su aroma, todo podría ser un sueño, pero lo sentía, lo estaba tocando, era real. Volvió a abrir los ojos deslumbrándose con aquellas esmeraldas. Y golpeó su pecho con fuerza.

- ¡Me dejaste! ¡Huiste de mí, después de todo lo que habíamos peleado!

- Lo siento, fui un auténtico cobarde, - ella lo abrazó, nunca podría estar enfadada con él, lo amaba demasiado -, pero aquí estoy, por ti.

- Fuiste mi perfecto regalo de Navidad.

- Lo siento tanto, Bella, nunca debí irme. – Puso sus dedos sobre su boca silenciándole.

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

- Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo.

- Jamás.

Se abalanzó sobre ella besándola con hambre mientras la llevaba hacia el sofá y la tumbaba allí con cuidado, comenzó besando su cuello mientras ella quitaba su camisa por encima de su cabeza, llevaban demasiado tiempo sin sentirse, sin acariciarse, por lo que no quería que se demorara mucho jugando con ella, quería sentirlo dentro, lo ayudó a quitarse su camiseta, ella pudo apreciar como él abría sus ojos cuando descubrió que no llevaba nada debajo de la camiseta, por lo que se arrojó a sus pechos devorándolos a su paso mientras ella solo podía gemir de placer.

- Edward, por favor… no me tortures más quiero sentirte dentro de mí, ya.

Alzó su vista para mirarla, mientras iba desabrochando sus pantalones y bajándolos dejándola sola con las bragas, ella no se estuvo quieta y con sus manos desabrochó sus pantalones para sacar su miembro fuera y acariciarlo, ya estaba bastante excitado, él gimió y la besó mientras se deshacía de sus bragas. Mordió su labio cuando lo sintió adentrarse en su interior de una sola vez, estaba demasiado mojada por lo que no supuso un problema.

-Sabía que ibas a estar preparada para mí.

-Siempre.

Comenzaron a moverse en aquel salón en el que solo se oían los gemidos de ambos mezclados con palabras de amor. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la cumbre del placer, fue mucho tiempo el que estuvieron separados como para prolongar la llegada al éxtasis, no necesitaba muchas caricias ni palabras, solo la unión que tanto habían añorado.

Estaban en su cama tumbados mientras Edward le acariciaba el pelo y sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad después de hacer el amor por tercera vez esa noche. Edward le había confesado que sintió pavor al hablar con su padre y que éste le dijera que ella podría dejarlo por alguien de su edad, que quizás podría dejar de quererlo y que tenía que darle una oportunidad para vivir su vida. Pero había pasado un infierno lejos de ella y no pudo soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. Bella se alegraba tanto de que hubiera decidido volver, solo el tiempo sabría si estaban destinados el uno al otro, pero por ahora el presente era lo único por lo que deberían preocuparse.

Cuando el amanecer se hizo presente tímidamente en el cielo de Chicago, Bella abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de Edward.

- ¿No dormiste?

- Estuve demasiado tiempo sin ti cariño, tenía que disfrutar mirándote dormir–sonrió besándole, lo amaba- vámonos de aquí Bella.

- ¿Qué?

- Vivamos nuestra vida, sin que nadie nos tenga que decir lo que esta bien o mal –se miraron fijamente- no huimos Bella, sólo nos vamos para poder estar como siempre hemos soñado, no importa nadie nada más que tu y yo, al diablo todos, mis padres, los tuyos, solos tu y yo.

- Te amo e iré donde tu me lleves, vivamos nuestra vida Edward.

Y en ese día en que la Navidad repartía esperanza y nuevas ilusiones en la mayoría de los rincones del mundo, ellos, dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, decidieron emprender su viaje, un viaje donde poder ser al fin felices ya que el amor que se profesaban rompía las barreras de la sociedad, eran un claro ejemplo del "en el amor no hay edad".

* * *

><p>¿Os gusto?<p>

Primer concurso en el que participio y fue gracias a la insistencia de mi gran amiga Beth.

Luz tendrá que esperar un poco por que estuve metida de lleno en este capitulo.

Gracias a mis queridísima beta: Vicky

Nos leemos

Besitos

Xao

Se os quiere


End file.
